081114FateVyllen
gimcrackCarniifex GC began bothering temeriticArduite TA at 22:31 -- TA: sup GC: H3y bab3 TA: hows your land nerd GC: Bubbl3s. Bubbl3s bubbl3s bubbl3s GC: And fucking ball3t. GC: But I am an H3ir to Lif3 or what3v3r th3 fuck TA: sounds like a shitload of prancing around and doing jack shit GC: And I hav3 this Pirat3 Troll girl who was onc3 a dud3 as a companion GC: What's yours lik3? TA: dirt and fuckin boring TA: i look outside and its like the wild fuckin west TA: except its not wild at all TA: its just dirt GC: Haha sux2bu TA: and there are these fuckin cacti TA: made of guns TA: its so dumb TA: who designed this shit GC: Whoa GC: Som3 sick bastards obviously. GC: Do you think this is som3 VR bullshit? TA: dont know TA: dont care GC: Lik3, th3y hav3 us strapp3d to som3 pods or som3thin in Troll M3xico. GC: Is this d33p3r into th3 matrix? TA: dude youre so stupid GC: Haha, Ar3 th3r3 hacks? I gotta find th3 hacks TA: why would we be in troll mexico TA: noone lives there TA: its just miles and miles of bullshit GC: Exactly GC: That's wh3r3 th3y would put us b3caus3 no on3 lik3s Troll M3xico TA: damn TA: you may be onto something GC: It is th3 Britta of Alt3rnia. GC: U kno I'm rit3 TA: whatever dude TA: i dont even know what this britta shit is TA: except that its stupid and noone should think about it GC: S3riously, you hav3n't s33n community? TA: dude TA: no TA: nerd GC: Your3 d3ad to m3. TA: okay TA: at least that means you cant inherit me TA: wtf is an heir of life anyway TA: or a bard of heart for that matter GC: Th3 b3st obviously. GC: G3t your lut3 and shit, tim3 to warm our h3arts with song GC: Actually GC: That b3ings up anoth3r qu3stion GC: How th3 fuck ar3 w3 talking? GC: If th3 world 3nd3d, ar3n't lik3 ALL th3 ISPs offlin3 or som3thin TA: i like to ignore the specifics of shit like that GC: This gam3 is total bullshit! TA: youre bullshit GC: Or mayb3 th3 Bas3 had lik3, magic int3rn3t. If magic wasn't fak3 as shit. GC: Your FACE is bullshit TA: dude TA: magic is so fake as shit TA: finally we agree on something TA: clearly youre on wifi TA: bubble wifi GC: What do you hav3? Bull3t WiFi TA: yes TA: obviously GC: H3h3h3h, So hav3 you m3t any douch3bags on your plan3t y3t? TA: nope TA: just me and my assortment of clothing GC: Hm... M3 too, Mary said sh3 saw som3 hippo dud3 doing a thing on h3r plac3 TA: what GC: Mary, I think sh3 wants to b3 human or som3thing. But sh3's r3ally nic3! TA: dude TA: idk how i feel about that GC: Why? GC: I think sh3's lik3 on3 of thos3 Tumblr things though TA: what TA: like humankin GC: Y3o GC: I think that's th3 word TA: what GC: Y3ah, humankin or som3thin TA: alright well TA: i guess we can be vagina buddies or some shit TA: idk GC: Uh... K. TA: yea dude TA: you can join too i know trolls are fun like that GC: Yes, I do indeed want to join your vaginal paternity TA: awesome TA: you just have to cut your tentadick off TA: no tentadicks allowed TA: im kidding please done TA: tentadicks encouraged GC: But I have a nook TA: dont* GC: Y'all bitches thirsty TA: dude TA: i told you TA: im not thirsty TA: im just gonna die TA: get it straight GC: Huge difference GC: "Hey troll boy, we're gonna die. Wanna fuck?" TA: dude yea TA: experience life TA: and then promptly die TA: thats what its all about dude GC: You just want me for my body Fate TA: i want your glasses TA: so i can break them TA: and give you a real pair with a real color TA: and not babyshit yellow GC: Shut the fuck up GC: You know full well these are the best thing. TA: i know full well youre made of shit GC: Yeah well you ARE shit TA: nice comeback there shakespeare GC: Eat shit and die bitch, the fact of the matter is. These glasses are cool and you suck. TA: yea okay TA: the great master of ill shades has all up and wrecked my shit thoroughly TA: gonna cry in a hole and die now thanks GC: Oh no! Don't do that TA: nope you did it gj asshole GC: You didn't even get to have troll sex. What a shame. TA: so you think TA: dont be such a gullible twat GC: You're a gullible twat! TA: damn dude TA: these comebacks cut like a shitty barber TA: the razors sharpened on the top of asshole mountain TA: the water pulled from the purest stream of pure idiot drool TA: fuckin poetic as hell GC: Like a shitty barber, I will leave your head mangled and in need of medical attention TA: i cant handle it GC: You suck. TA: you know it GC: Sucking off your girlfriend that is TA: hey now TA: lets not go insinuating things GC: I am aggressively waggling my eyebrows TA: calm your brows dude TA: and i dont want any smutty comics either GC: Just let me Photoshop all these buckets out TA: why the fuck would i need a bucket anyway GC: To dump the genetic. Oh right GC: Meh TA: keep it in your pants dude TA: my genetic fun fluid stays GC: K. TA: aight ima go make some outfirs TA: outfits* TA: i gotta look good for this bigass quest GC: And by badass you mean dumber than usual? TA: look TA: just because you have absolutely no style TA: doesnt mean you have to be mad about it TA: cry on my shoulder bro its k GC: Fuck you GC: Bye asshole TA: so easy TA: peace nerd -- gimcrackCarniifex GC ceased bothering temeriticArduite TA at 23:58 --